criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fashion Bang!
A Fashion Bang! is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Stardust Street district of Cambright. Plot A rainbow haired girl, came into the station and told Kaleb, Ismael and Destiny, that Beatrice Arnault have been assassinated at her office. Kaleb and Ismael went to the “Barnaulté” fashion studio, and into Beatrice’s office, where they found her, sitting on her desk, with a bullet on her head. There, they suspected 3 people: Carlie Gaylord- victim’s assistant and the one who reported the murder, Gerard Arnault- The victim’s husband, and one of Beatrice’s models- Safiya Hanif. While recapping the case, Destiny interrupted the duo, and told them she knows where the killer shot Beatrice from. After telling them the good news, Destiny led the duo all the way to the “Baeden” fashion studio, a rival studio to Beatrice, belonging to Kayden Becker, who Ismael and Destiny knew since she is Irene’s stepmother. After investigating the studio, Kaleb and Ismael, suspected Kayden Becker, and one of her models- Jennifer Tanaka, before going back to “Barnaulté” studio, where they discovered that Gerard was having an affair with Safiya Hanif, giving both another talk. The duo decided to have a little rest, however, they caught Carlie ordering two people to take away Beatrice’s belongings from the office. The duo stopped Carlie and gave her a warning to not touch anything from the crime scene. After warning Carlie, the duo decided to take another look at the office, where they found out that Carlie was Beatrice’s ghost-designer, and that Jennifer used to work for Beatrice, but was fired duo to her refusal to give her passport and legal papers to her. In addition, they found out that Kayden was the one who pulled the “copycat” accusations on Beatrice. The duo then decided to take another look at the “Baeden” fashion studio, where they found enough evidence to arrest Safiya Hanif for the crime. Safiya explained that Beatrice wasn’t mad at her for stealing with her husband, as she was doing the job she was expecting her to do, and that she had no choice. She exposed to the duo, that “Barnaulté” is an illegal brothel being run by Beatrice, and that the fashion studio and brand were just to disguise her schemes. Safiya applied for a job as a model, not knowing about the activities she has to perform, where she made the mistake of giving Beatrice her passport and her personal papers. Beatrice then used those to blackmail Safiya, forcing her into prostitution, or else all her personal papers will be burned. After 5 months of selling her body, Safiya have had enough, she took her sniper, and went all the way to “Baeden”’s fashion studio, where she used her shooting skills to kill Beatrice, hoping that someone from the “Baeden” studio will take the blame. Judge Koshi sentenced her to 5 years in prison. After Safiya was arrested, Chief Cole told Kaleb and Irene to go to the victim’s office and search for the papers of all the models that she forced into prostitution. At that moment, Ismael informed Agatha, that Jennifer would like to see him and Kaleb. Kaleb decided to go grab a snack before starting work, where he and Destiny started chatting, before Carlie interrupted them demanding help. Destiny and Kaleb went to speak with Carlie, where Destiny started flirting with her, making Carlie uncomfortable, however, she decided to stay silent and play dense, by taking Destiny’s words as compliments. Carlie then explained that Kayden is accusing “Barnaulté” of stealing her designs. However, Carlie claims that her ideas were original, and that she suspects there is a spy at the studio, informing Kayden of “Barnaulté”’s ideas, so she would take them and claim it as hers, and accuse “Barnaulté” if copying. Carlie then asked the duo to search the studio of anything that could prove that Kayden’s a liar. The duo did what they were told, and found a phone at the studio. Just in case, that person has contacts with Kayden, the duo unlocked the fun and sent it to Roni. After analyzing the phone, Roni confirmed that the person who owns the phone was a spy for Kayden, and that Kayden’s “copycat” allegations were false. The duo went to confront Kayden, and forced her to pay a fine for stealing ideas. Irene and Kaleb went to search Beatrice’s office to find the “model”’s personal papers. The duo found a safe, which they unlocked and found the papers. However, the papers were not organized, and were thrown in the safe like trash, so the duo send the pile to Thomas to organize them. After having the papers organized, the duo gave the papers to the Chief, who thanked them for finding the papers. Ismael and Kaleb went to speak with Jennifer, who told the duo that Kayden sent her a dress to wear during her fashion show. However, Jennifer left the dress at the studio and couldn’t find it. Jennifer then begged the duo to find the dress for her, which both accepted. After searching the studio, the duo couldn’t find it, so they decided to search a pile of sewing equipment, where they found the dress in a bad condition. Afraid that Jennifer may get in trouble for the ruined dress, the duo sent it to the most fashionable member of the team: Sahar Almasi, who is known in the team, for making her own outfits. Sahar managed to make the dress in good condition, and the duo gave it to Jennifer. Jennifer was delighted, and kissed Kaleb on his cheek. After leaving the studio, Kaleb started rubbing his cheeks to remove the lipstick Jennifer left, while Ismael stared at him in a smug expression. After helping everyone, the day work ended, and the team went to their homes. Summary *'Beatrice Arnault' Murder Weapon *'Sniper rifle' Killer *'Safiya Hanif' Suspects D24CAB12-8AD5-4CC3-9D46-6C6B92D12409.png|Carlie Gaylord 79190C98-AED9-4E4F-9A09-C7AD65BD405B.png|Gerard Arnault 7F0A5FCF-CDD6-46E2-A48E-07AD680AC517.png|Safiya Hanif 3C7F7152-D24C-4941-BF1E-F141D6F4676B.png|Jennifer Tanaka (CB) A3C293DA-8EBF-4EDD-AABC-66DFECB19E16.png|Kayden Becker Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer is a sharpshooter *The killer drinks juice cleanse *The killer wears eye contacts *The killer wears synthetic peacock feathers *The killer has brown eyes